edfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Austin.thompson.904
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Look Before You Ed page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Xydux (talk) 06:53, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Creating blogs You create a blog by going to the blog tab and selecting "create a blog". From there, you can write on whatever subject you want, so long as it's not obscene. Also, for the record, your comment on the "Sockpuppeting" blog was deleted not because it was bad but because it didn't add to a discussion and didn't deal with the topic at hand. This is in no way a reprimand, but rather just a statement so you'll know why your comment disappeared. Scripts Do not add the episodes category to scripts. Categories Do not add categories where they are not applicable, such as adding the "Animals" category to the Rambling Ed page. The episode is obviously not an animal, and this makes me suspect that you may be badge-grabbing. While you haven't done anything particularly bad, I have to warn you that if you do continue to do things like this, it can lead to a ban. :As previously stated, please do not try to put categories in where they are not applicable. If this continues, I may have to deal you a short ban. Being Helpful Okay, so I'm not very good at replies, but long story short, you have been somewhat helpful on this wiki; I'm just warning you off from doing certain things. So here's what not to do: #Generally speaking, add categories. While some categories will fit a page well and have been overlooked, chances are that the page already has all applicable categories added on. That said, if you think that a category is missing, go ahead and put it in. If it doesn't apply, it'll be taken out again. Just don't go crazy and add all kinds of categories where they don't belong (this wiki subscribes to the policy of "less is more" when it comes to categories). #Add low-quality photos. This should be pretty much self-explanatory. And here's what you've done so far that's been helpful: #Added a good video. That thing was excellent, entertaining, and informational. Thanks for putting it on the wiki. #Added a few overlooked characters to the Characters page. My complaint was about the duplicated photos; in terms of the intent of your contribution, that was a great idea. (Also, you'll noticed that I replaced the photos, rather than reverted your edit, because, again, good intent, not-so-good execution.) And here's what you've been doing that you could do better: #Adding memorable quotes. Generally speaking, they should be a short exchange of dialogue rather than a single line, especially if that line was funniest in context. However, if the one-liner is particularly witty and stands on its own, go ahead and put it in. #Adding trivia. Whenever you put trivia into a page, make sure that it is notable. For example, the phone ringing twenty-seven times? Notable. Eddy possibly being attacked by dogs? Not notable. Also, make sure that the trivia is something everyone could agree with; the dogs were your opinion, which doesn't really belong. This said, I do believe that you have the potential to become a great contributor to this wiki, but you need to do some work on a few aspects of your writing. I hope that this helps. Pictures Please make sure that when you add pictures to pages, they are taken directly from the show. "Motivational Posters" and the like are not acceptable. You can add fanart to your user page, talk page, or blog, but cannot post it on official wiki pages. :On the subject of pictures, please do not add a photo and then take it. Especially do not duplicate a photo on the page, put it in, and then remove it, as this is considered badge-grabbing. Scam Episodes Detailing which episodes had scams is not really necessary. :1: If a scam was in the episode, it would have been mentioned and linked to. If no scams appeared, that will be mentioned in the trivia. The same does not apply to characters. :2: AGAIN, ONLY ADD CATEGORIES IF THEY ARE RELEVANT TO THE PAGE. I am speaking specifically of your adding the "copyright tags" category to the Cartoon Network page, although your addition of Peach Creek Jr. High to the Mountain Range page was also very iffy. First Warning Adding a couple of unnoticeable spaces to a page does NOT count as a helpful edit. This reeks of an attempt to badge-grab, and so I must issue you your first official warning. If you get two more, a ban will be given out, as this wiki operates under the "three-strike policy". Thank you for your cooperation, and have a nice day. Creating Categories For that, you would need to create a couple of category pages. The way you do that is you add the tag in question to a page and then create the category when the resulting redlink shows up. Second Warning You have created a "Weapons" page and an "Edd's Inventions" page. The first of these is covered by the Machines page, and the latter of those has a category, "Edd's Experimental Machines". This, combined with your changing my words to something less grammatical suggests a badge-grabbing attempt to me, and so I am going to have to give you your second warning. Reasons for Reversion The reason that I keep reverting your edits to your talk page is that I want to make sure that a record of continued warnings is there in case I need to hand out a ban. I want to make sure that there is a record in case I need to prove that you were, indeed, warned. However, if you want to remove all the content from the page, that can be done; leave me a message, and we'll talk about it.